Agricultural goods such as fruits and vegetables are typically packed in crates or cartons after harvest and the crated goods are then transported to their destination by truck or rail. In many instances, 14b containerized goods are packed into the truck or rail car by hand necessitating many man hours and hard physical labor. Produce shippers, as well as other business entities requiring shipment goods, containerized good, have long been desirous of a reliable system for loading trucks or rail cars with the containerized goods and particularly of an apparatus which is somewhat mobile so that it can be used at sites where completely automatated systems for containerizing goods and packing the goods are not available.